


Two Of Us

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oneshot, Porn, Rape/No-con, Rimming, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two College Guys, Vampires. Targets a man with warm brown eyes. What will they do to this poor unfortunate soul? Read it and find out?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> •Song(s)•  
> Beyoncé- Haunted(Michael Diamond Remix)

Rain sheeted into the alley, driven by tremendous force from an off-shore storm system. Sea tang permeated the air caught between the four tall, brick buildings. Dark shadows lurked between pale shafts of orange light stabbing downward from far up on the old office towers. Steel fire escapes raced up the building walls, dripping in the downpour.

Walking stooped, a deep hood thrown over his face for protection, a man shuffled patiently forward, his goal the other end of the alley. An ankle-length leather coat flew forward like a set of impotent wings, when the wind hit him from behind.

"Hey, Niall," came a young male's voice -- probably a college co-ed -- from out of one of the deeper shadows. "Check out this guy."

There was a thump high above, as though someone had jumped down onto a fire escape landing, from even higher up. "Suppose he'll do," Niall ordered in a hoarse whisper full of disappointment. "Not much else. Grab him, Zayn."

"With pleasure," Zayn said delightedly. "Finally." He walked out of the blackness and approached the man, who stopped uncertainly. Despite the torrent of water falling from the sky, he was dressed as though he was going dancing at a club: Dark, tight-fit skinnies and a leather jacket, underneath was a tattered tank top that exposed his collar bones; knee high black combat boots on his feet. Wisps of uneven black hair flew about his pale face. His dark eyes smoldered expectantly.

When he came within arm's length of the old man, he shoved him into the closest brick wall, and held him there. He grunted in pain and alarm. "What ... what do you want?" His voice betrayed terror.

A sudden thump from his right made the old man glance over. The other guy was ten feet from him, closing the distance quickly. He looked about the same age as the other one, but was dressed in a flowing, frilly white tee and jeans. A white crown with a halo sat upon his blonde hair; fake wings on her back.

"What --?" the old man wondered, despite his fear. "What the fuck?"

Niall stared at him with cold, cerulean-colored eyes. "I'm a Guardian Angel! I know, I know ... I fucking hate Halloween parties." With a couple of swift motions he tore off her wings, tossed his crown-halo into the rain.

They had him up against the brick wall, Zayn on his left, Niall on the right. As Niall licked the man's cheek with his hot, moist tongue, he admitted sweetly, "Actually, I'm no angel."

"Me neither," added Zayn, some dark lust kindling behind his eyes. As he grinned at him, the man thought he could see Zayn's canines extending past his lower lip.

Suddenly the man began struggling. "Hey, get away from me! Help!!"

Niall grabbed him by the throat and shoved his head against the wall. Zayn then grabs the man's wallet, identifying him as "Liam Payne. Hmm... Leeyum.." He said lewdly. Liam quieted, but still struggled. Zayn knelt and tore down Liam's pants. "Oh God, I wanna suck the blood out of his cock right now!"

Niall sent his reeling from a powerful whack across the chops. "You did that last time, you little cock jocky. This time we're gonna suck him off first, and then bleed him dry!"

As they closed in on his cock licking their lips, Zayn said sullenly, "He'll never get hard, being that afraid. We may as well feed on him right now."

The Liam's cock suddenly jerked, beginning to stand up. "What the fuck?"

"He didn't smell too afraid, either," Niall added. Both of them looked up, suddenly suspicious.

He was looking at them with disappointment written large on his now weathered face. "College frats," he said dismissively. "Imbeciles. Even if you are vampires."

The man threw his hands out to his sides; despite their supernatural speed, they were held by his dark power, unable to move. He slammed them up against the slick brickwork, twenty feet from the alley floor.

They trembled in fear, unable to move or resist.

He began crawling up the wall toward them, like a spider, as though gravity meant nothing to this man. "Please," Zayn pleaded. "Forgive us, Master, we mistook you!"

Niall was unable to speak. All he was permitted: To watch.

As the old man crawled next to Zayn, he gazed at him with kind eyes. Caressing the lad's cheek "I forgive you," he said. Hope kindled in Zayn's eyes. Liam pointed a crooked finger at his skinnies; it tore off, disappearing into the downpour. Zayn's pink tight boxers stood out against his pale skin, and the much darker bricks. He struggled mightily, pleading desperately with Liam.

Liam smiled sadly. "Pink always makes me think of the roses of Antioch, in late summer." His finger pointed at Zayn's tank top and jacket; they tore off into the night. Zayn sobbed as her small, pale chest stood out perkily against the cold rain. His pale nipples firmed under the wet onslaught. His navel gathered rain as his flat-abed belly began to sheet with it.

"You must have been what, twenty-two, twenty-three when you were turned," the Liam mused. "Probably still eating cereal off your mummy's table." Despite the laws of gravity, the man changed his position on the wall. He now pointed straight down. His thick leather coat, impossibly, pointed up the building's wall.

He moved on top of Zayn, his growing cock now in his mouth. Zayn struggled, but he shoved it in regardless. Zayn's arms pounded the rock wall in terror, as Liam began fucking his hot, moist jaw. With his hands, Liam slowly pulled Zayn's terrified legs apart, and repositioned his head until Zayn's pink skin boxers were inches from his tongue.

"Umm," he moaned appreciatively. "Your boxers smell like you've been wearing them for a week ... I love it!" He shoved his head into Zayn's groin and started sucking his cock. As he did, Liam's cock began slamming into her head harder and harder. A stain crimson was forming on the wall; from the back of Zayn's head. "Pl-Please ...!" He pleaded. "Please, don't kill -- "

Liam tore his pink panties off and shoved a couple of fingers inside Zayn's puckering arse. Fingering him furiously; licking at the tip of Zayn's throbbing cock. "You taste awesome, you little bitch. I can smell the last guy you fed on; you're fucking sweating him out through your pores." Liam shoved his face back between Zayn's legs, eating up his leaking cock. "I didn't think I was going to cum so soon, but eating your sweet, young pussy excuse of a cock. Really got me in the mood. I can feel how tight you still are!"

Suddenly he tensed, as his cock began pumping cum into Zayn's mouth. Again and again he came, as the young vampire's arms flailed out sideways desperately. Eventually his arms drooped lifelessly.

As the Liam pulled his cock out of Zayn's dead mouth, steaming hot cum oozed out between her lips.

As the rain hit it, Zayn's dead body quickly disintegrated, becoming nothing more than a wet ashy stain on the wall.

He crawled over to Niall, licking the fingers he'd had in Zayn's ass. "That kid just couldn't catch a break," he purred cruelly. "What is to be your fate, I wonder?"

Liam kissed at Niall's forehead, removing the lad's speaking restriction.

 

The man then tore off Niall's soaked, white tee and jeans in one swipe. Niall, like Zayn, pleaded with Liam desperately. While wind and rain whipped at his blonde hair intensely. "The little bitch deserved it," Niall cried pathetically. "But I'm an acolyte of the True Darkness, like yourself, Master. I can help you!"

Liam paused, taken Niall's form. He gazed his thick, but trimmed, blonde hair, his toned abs and muscled legs. Large, long cock that swung sideways off his pelvis; large, red nipples began to harden in the downpour.

"I need to fuck you, blondie," the Liam said, positioning himself on top of him. "Open your legs."

"Yes, M-Master," Niall said, opening his legs as wide as they could possible go. He grunted as Liam shoved himself into him.

Niall's cock twitched and started to leak .

"Who did you last fuck?" the Liam wanted to know, as he began slamming himself into Niall with increasing intensity. "I can smell man-cum on you."

"Two guys," he admitted in a hoarse voice, readily, between grunts. "At-at the party I was just at. One came in my ass, the other in my mouth.. I slit their throats after."

He screamed in pain as Liam grabbed his cock. "Beg for it, you common little vamp!" the Liam screeched in his ear. "Beg me to cum in you!"

The terrified blonde complied. "Oh God," he cried desperately, "Cum in me, cum inside me, please cum in me ...! I wanna feel your hot load splash up inside me, come on now!"

With a last, mighty thrust he jerked up inside Niall and remained relatively still. Suddenly Liam's scrotum began emptying cum into him, by the liter it seemed. Niall screamed in anguish as Liam's liquid bubbled up inside him, hot as lava. Niall felt his insides begin to boil from the heat of Liam's massive ejaculation.Liam then laid a hand upon his naked, heaving chest.

Niall calmed and cummed as the pain receded.

"Finally," Liam grinned. "Someone evil enough to take home."

Slowly they crawled down the wall, disappearing into the shadows at the bottom of the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos will be appreciated!! xo


End file.
